Peace Keepers
by Bourguit
Summary: This is a story imagining a "Cats & Dogs" movie sequel was more dramatic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A group of cats enter an abandon theatre, blending to the night in their black robes and black Drama face masks – Comedies oriented. The leader hits a sequence of buttons that appears when he steps on a loose floor board. The front wall rises and they enter a furnished room where a meeting is already taking place.

The cats join the hundreds that are seated in attendance, dressed as they are, watching on stage an old cat with orange and white fur. He's wearing a similar robe, but his Drama mask is Tragedy oriented.

"The Illuminati is with you brothers and sisters. We understand your struggle and it will not be a struggle any longer. We will help put cats back in their rightful place in society."

A cat yells, "How?"

The old cat stands up with the assistance of a wooden walking stick; the handle is shaped of a cat hissing.

He answers, "By reminding the dogs that we cats have the real power."

A presentation screen is lowered and the lights are dimmed. An image of a machine is shown; it's a large black cube with a glass sphere in the center.

"We have a plan my brothers and sisters, called the magnifying glass. It's a machine that uses the sun rays and consecrates it into a ray beam blast that will destroy anything in its path.

An example is immediately animated of the machine melting a tank into a liquid puddle. As the lights go back on, the presentation is turned off and the screen is raised - the old cat as every cat's attention.

He yells as he grasps unto his walking sticking, "Brothers and sisters, now is the time that we cats come out hiding from our dog suppressors. The peace they promise us is a joke! _No more_ will we suffer through our daily allotted two meals a day! _No more_ will we be chased down the streets…because they-do-happen, no matter what the dog media tells you!"

The crowd meows excitingly.

"We want more, for our litters! And for our litter's litter! And we can get our freedom…through _war_!" He raises his hands in the air.

The crowd stands up and claps with excitement, then raises their paws in unison yelling his name again and again: Tobias.

In between the yells and excitement, one figure slips away from the crowd and sneaks outside. When he is blocks away from the theatre, he takes off his Drama mask and robe, revealing that he's a brown and white Chihuahua. Then he takes out his communicator on his collar and makes a call.

"Red Leader, this is Falling Star. Sir…we got a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A red furred Alaskan malamute with a collar tag "Red Leader" is at the head of a long table with two dogs, all in matching back and white Special Forces attire. Of the two dogs, one of them is an old brown Bordeaux Mastiff with a collar tag name "Plane" and the other is the Chihuahua with collar tag name "Falling Star." Across from them are twin Siamese sister cats in brown army attire, with no collars.

Red Leader says, "Ok people, you've all been briefed on the situation we're facing. The government doesn't want to muscle in and make this into an ugly incident, so we have access to resources for a stealthy operation. But tranquilizers only, zero causalities."

Plane says in a gruff voice, "How are we going in sir?"

Red Leader answers, "The order from head quarters is that we'll have access to a bomb called the Rainbow. It's a rocket of incredible concentrated nano-robots and will destroy its intended target completely from existence, but we'll only have one shot to target its destination. So, we are to use the bridge over waters formation, just the way you boys like it."

As Plane and Falling Star high five each other, Plane says, "Terror from above. Hotdog, now we can take out Legend."

Falling Star adds, "Hopefully she'll live up to Lady Luck." The two bow their heads in respect before he continues, "May she rest in pieces."

The cat on the left smiles and asks, "Please tell me we're talking about just a plane."

They both look up and say in unison, "Just a plane?"

Falling Star says, "Lady Luck was the best spy plane in this unit. Thirty missions and it survived gunfire, rocket launchers..."

Plane adds, saying, "Thunder storms, hail the size of kibble, two hurricanes…"

The cat on the right says with a sly grin, "And yet she wasn't-that-lucky."

Falling Star growls and then says, "Listen Molly…"

"I'm Maggie, _she's_ Molly. It can't be that hard to remember our names from ten minutes ago."

Falling Star looks at their identical faces with confusion. "We got to get their tags ordered sir, so I know who to stay made at."

"We will, when they _earned_ them. Now can we get back to the matter at hand," Red Leader says, tapping his paw briefly.

They turn their attention to Red Leader, expect for Falling Star who is still looking at the two cats.

"Ok, for you new people, the bridge over waters formation is a two team, night operation. Plane and falling star are Alpha Team, they fly over the area. Legend is equipped with state of the art radar and new armor to take a lot of punishment should things go South real fast, but that shouldn't be a problem because we're going to use the good package to buy us some time."

"What is the good package, sir," Maggie asks.

Falling Star asks, "I'm sorry, which one are you again?"

"I'm Maggie. _I'm_ the one you're mad at."

"Oh ok, thanks." He growls lightly.

Maggie rolls her blue eyes.

Molly laughs. "I like him."

"Down Falling Star," Red Leader orders is short, but firm voice.

"Sorry sir."

"Plane, explain please."

"No problem, sir. We're going to drop four-by-four samples of carpet rugs and assorted mouse toys that squeak. The kicker is that for the highly trained cat guards we have a red beam that our Intel created. It's a harmless but attractive light that's going to be shown on the ground that we expect they'll fight over."

"Diabolical," Molly mutters.

Red leader adds, "You two have been trained by the army to handle psychological warfare, so we have complete faith that you will keep you're composure as Bravo team."

"Yes sir," Molly and Maggie reply in unison.

"As Bravo team, you've been selected to blend in, while scanning for the enemy's house labeled with cat footprint. Once you do, intercept the coordinates of the machine."

Maggie asks, "Any weapons allowed for protection, sir?"

"Concealable hand guns with tranquilizers bullets. Your ammo will be limited, so favor flight over fight and seek cover, but the mission gets done no matter what. Understood?"

Maggie answers, "Understood, sir."

"Once you obtain the location of the machine, find it, and light it up with the laser tracker. I will confirm when the bomb is launched, as I'll be securing its location three blocks away. After you get the confirmation that the bomb is in the air, leave to the agreed upon destination. The bomb will take care of the rest."

"Not run out, sir," Molly asks.

Red Leader answers, "This is a degeneration bomb. It implodes and releases the nano-robots and they'll eat up the materials of target but not living tissue."

"Understood, sir," Molly responds.

"Intel says these aren't your generic cats with abandonment issues. We're fighting for our way of life people, plain and simple. And they are going to resist with extreme prejudice. So if you have any questions or doubts, now is the time to bring them up."

There's a brief silence.

"Ok then, Then I'll see everyone at 22:00."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Falling star yells, "They shot out the beam! I can't believe they saw us coming!"

Plane yells, "Hold on!"

Falling Star howls as Plane makes Legend do a barrel roll as a stream of bullets passes them by. The few that hits them bounce off the armor shell, but leaves dents.

As Legend is straighten, Plane yells, "Drop the good package!"

"On it," Falling Star yells as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

He runs to the back, opens the back latch, watches as a large wooden crate falls out, and then he closes the latch. The package falls fast and hard to the ground. When it breaks open, the carpet samples and toys scatter. The cats jump all over them.

As Legend ascends into the air and is kept at a safer distance, Falling Star yells into his headphone, "Molly, Maggie…the good package is delivered! You're up! Go! Go!"

Molly and Maggie are hiding in the enemy's barracks, in black robes and wearing masks - Comedies oriented. They are surrounded by knocked out guards.

They look at each other with confirmation and say in unison, "There are no toys or samples, there is only the mission."

They walk out as cats are joyfully playing with toys and scratching on carpet samples. Molly and Maggie hug the wall as they walk past a large scratch post. They quickly move past the enemy's second barracks and they start to power walk when they see the house with the paw on the wall, seeing that the front door is left completely open.

"Hey, I don't recognize their scents!"

"You two, stop!"

Without speaking, Molly and Maggie turnaround, take out their handguns out from their sleeves, and shoot the two guards behind them in the arm. The guards fall to the ground asleep.

Maggie yells, "Move!"

They run into the house. It's empty.

Maggie says, "Get the coordinates."

"I'm on it," Molly says as she sits in front of the computer, easily breaking the sub-tier security system. "November23-Echo35…got it!" Molly smiles as she turns to her sister, whose face has completely dropped as she looks out the window. "What?"

"Get down!"

Molly is tackled down to the ground as a powerful gust of wind is blown in all directions. Molly doesn't know what happened, but that first thing she hears in her earpiece is the screams of Falling Star and Plane and then complete silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After they get up, coughing up the dust out of their mouths, Molly and Maggie look out the window and see a monstrous black tower raised from the ground; its glass center glowing red and still steaming from the last use.

"It's operational, at night," Molly says in disbelief.

Maggie answers, "It…must be battery charged. We didn't even think of that!"

Molly yells in the microphone in her mask, "Falling Star! Plane, report! Falling Star…Plane!

Maggie says, "They're gone Molly."

Molly kicks the computer chair, hissing in anger.

"We have to finish our mission! Let's go!"

Maggie leads the charge towards the machine, Molly follows. Several other cats are still recovering from that last blast, but the closer they get to the machine, the more guards they have to shoot through. Slowly, carefully, they make their way through.

Ten feet away from the machine, Maggie sets the laser on the ground and points it to the machine. Molly covers Maggie's front.

Maggie yells in her microphone, "Red Leader, the laser is…"

Molly turns around and sees Maggie has been shot in the chest.

"No, no, no, no," Molly says as she catches Maggie and drags her to the side of a nearby building.

Maggie gasps for air and hands Molly her handgun, saying, "Protect the laser, no matter what."

"Maggie…" Molly says tearing.

"No matter what, damn it..." Maggie's head slowly falls into Molly arms and her eyes close.

Molly knows she doesn't have time to mourn, as gunfire nearly misses her head. Molly puts Maggie down and shoots back, putting the on-coming guards down one-by-one.

She gets overwhelmed as a group of elite guards approaches. She is shot in the chest, arm, and leg all at once. She crawls to her sister and lies next to her.

"Molly, Maggie…can you hear me? The bomb is…get out…"

As she starts to see white, she looks up into the sky, "What would have been our tags if we made it, sir?"

After a brief pause, Red Leader answers, "…Yin and Yang."

She smiles. "Thank you, sir."

"Tobias was arrested twenties ago…fleeing for…He'll rot in a prison, I promise you. At ease…Yin."

The last thing she sees before everything goes black is a large rocket coming down from the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ok, which one is Maggie again?"

Molly opens her eyes, to see Falling Star growling at her. Plane slaps him on the head.

"Ow!"

"That's Molly stupid; can't you read her bed sign?"

Falling Star rubs his head as he says, "Sorry about that kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Falling Star…Plane? You're…alive?"

They both smile at her.

Plane answers, "Unless you're heart suddenly stopped beating, so are you."

She takes a deep breath as her eyes start to water. "You said which one was Maggie didn't you Falling Star?"

Falling Star smiles wider and head nods to the right. She slowly turns and sees Maggie across from her, asleep, covered in chest bandages, but to her surprise, alive.

"Maggie! Maggie! Maggie!" Molly tries to get up out of bed, but she realizes half her body is in a molded cast.

"I got you covered Molly," Plane says as he pulls their beds closer together, while Falling Star jumps off Molly's bed.

Molly reaches for and grabs unto Maggie's paw, kissing it as she starts to cry.

"How is this possible? I thought…I…thought…," Molly says before she sobs.

"They don't call me Falling Star for nothing Molly. We were able to free fall out of Legend before it was vaporized. We were lucky enough to fall unto a nearby pile of kitty litter, which unfortunately got into our headsets and microphones."

Plane adds, "But we heard your last communication. So, we went to your last position, cleared out the remaining guards, grabbed you and your sister, and high tailed it out of there."

"And it seems you army cats are too stubborn to die," Red Leader says as he walks in the room, holding two collar tags in his hands.

They all salute him respectfully. He salutes back. Red Leader walks over and puts Maggie's collar tag by her bed. He then walks over and puts Molly's collar tag around her neck.

He whispers in her ear, "Welcome back."

He walks to the foot of Molly's bed, faces her, and salutes. "Welcome Yin and Yang to the Special Forces, Peace Keepers Unit."

Plane and Falling Star salutes as well, smiling at her.

She salutes back, trying very hard not to whimper. "Thank you, sir."

They all become at ease when he lowers his hand.

"Get some rest, you've _earned_ it," he says with a wink and a smile before leaving the room.

Falling Star and Plane follows, waving goodbye.

Falling Star jokes, "Oh great, more names to learn."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

(Six months later)

Plane opens the back hatch door of Legend 2 and a rush of the night air rushes into the plane. Plane turns around and watches the team finishing harnessing their individual parachute packs.

Red Leader yells, "Ok people! You've all went through the mission disposition an hour ago, but unfortunately I just got notified that the enemy knows we're coming. So Plane, watch out for the cat-dispatchers jets. We just got the Legend 2, so keep her in one piece."

"Yes sir."

"Yin you're now with me. Yang you're with Falling Star!"

Yang smiles and then moans, "Figures."

Yin whispers under her breathe, "Be quiet Maggie."

Red Leader continues, "They'll be aiming for non-native cats first, so watch it."

"Got it," Yang says.

"Yes sir," Yin replies after she tightens her belt strap.

"Remember, it's 06:00 to the rendezvous point!"

Everyone yells, "Sir, yes sir!"

Red leader jumps out of the plane first, followed by Yin. Falling Star is about to jump next, but he's pushed back by Yang.

"Excuse me," Yang says before she jumps out of the plane.

Plane and Falling Star looks at each other.

Falling Star yells, "I think I'm in love."

Plane laughs and yells, "Then go get her."

Falling Star jumps out the plane and yells, "Later brother!"

Plane laughs as he closes the hatch. Falling Star howls as he spins around in the air but then he controls his fall. He watches below as the ground below is in chaos, gunfire and bombs lights the ground.

Yin and Yang bump claws and glide away into their assigned two-person teams and parachute into opposite directions.

Plane circles Legend 2 and fly into the sky as small silver jets start to fire at him.

Plane howls and says, "I love this job."

_Fin_


End file.
